


The Asset and The Social Worker

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Social Worker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It is a known fact that Bucky is loud. Some people do not like hearing a two year old screaming about Paw Patrol. Things start to get messy when a social worker is called.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College is okay. Still adjusting. I know today is MLK day (Martin Luther King) this and other days sich as Columbus day will not plotted around that day as our baby Bucky is too young to understand that.💙

Steve stopped caring about the noise complaints about Bucky a few months after he got him. Because his yelling really wasn't something that happened everyday. Sure Bucky had his good days, where he would snuggle with Steve and be content with everything. And horrible days, where Steve was more willing to pull out his own hair than listen to Bucky scream about Paw Patrol not being on. His landlord knew about Bucky and tried to tell Steve's new neighbors that it wasn't nothing to be concerned about. They thought otherwise.

They still despised Bucky. The morning after they got home from the tower, Bucky started his routine of playing with all his toys. While Steve cleaned the kitchen, Bucky asked for the pots and pans. Steve gave them to him after Bucky said Star needed her magic launch pad to jump in the sky. While he started to dry the dishes, Star suddenly landed in the dishwater. Bucky laughed until he realized he wasn't getting Star back until she was done drying. A horrible tantrum followed, the neighbors yelled through the walls. It took over twenty minutes for Bucky to calm down, but by then there was a knock on the door. When Steve opened it, it was the cops. So Steve had to explain that Bucky had a tantrum. The landlord told them either they got used to the noise or one of them leaves. None of them were leaving. But Bucky did apologize, they didn't accept it.

Today was a semi-quiet day. Bucky was fine during the morning, other than the occasional whining from his time-out corner. Bucky spilled juice on the floor on accident, when Steve asked him help clean it Bucky wasn't having it all. He bit and hit Steve repeatedly. Steve didn't know what caused the sudden aggression. He tried to calm him down, Bucky bit him more causing blood. After ten minutes, Bucky calmed down. The cause of the meltdown, a flashback. Steve relaxed him enough to calm him down fully and helped cleaned the carpet but still he needed a time out. Thirty minutes in the corner was becoming torture. 

Steve was drawing and listening to 1930's music while Bucky was still in his corner. Until there was a knock on the door. Steve wasn't expecting anybody. He opened the door and saw a lady dressed in a black pants suit.

"Hello, Steve Rogers. My name is Kasandra Gravel, I am a social worker with Department of Human Services. May I come in?" 

"Why are you here?"

"We have gotten phone calls of concern saying that there is constant screaming and yells of distress, so I am here to a welfare check."

"My new neighbors hear everything because the walls are thin, but everything is fine." She didn't look convinced.

"Who is doing the screaming?" Ms. Gravel came inside herself and saw Bucky sitting in the corner. "What is going on here?"

"He's in time out. Look, I understand why they called. They don't like when he makes noise so I understand that he sounds like he's in distress. He's not, he's loud when he wants stuff."

"Am not." Said Bucky. Steve stopped himself from rolling his eyes in front this woman. Ms. Gravel pulled out a clipboard and began writing somethings.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Mr. Rogers does that man have any mental illness I should know about?"

"He's got PTSD, dissociative identity disorder and some other things."

"I see and this behavior I am seeing, what is it?"

"He's mentally regressed to being two years old because he's been severely abused."

"Okay, do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Go ahead." Ms. Gravel looked around the apartment. She was making Steve uncomfortable which was making Bucky uncomfortable. Steve released Bucky from his time out corner and sat him on his lap. Ms. Gravel came back and saw Bucky laying on Steve.

"Mr. Rogers, I do not believe you are fit to care for this man."

"What makes you say that?"

"Judging by the complaints, his needs are not being fully met and this apartment is a mess." Mess? Sure toys were scattered all over the place and the juice stained the carpet a little, but this was clean.

"I take care of this man everyday. He is well fed every day and bathed every night. He sleeps in a warm bed with me every night. And this is about as clean as the apartment gets. I don't see the problem."

"I do. What is he screaming for?"

"What toddler doesn't scream?" Ms. Gravel shook her head then looked at Bucky.

"Hey, honey, can I see your stomach?" Bucky shook his head.

"Is he feeding you every day?" Bucky nodded.

"Does he hurt you at all, like hit you or yell at you?" Bucky shook his head again, this lady was weird. Daddy would never hurt him.

"Don't lie, please."

"No." Ms. Gravel nodded and got her brief case.

"I will be back tomorrow, Mr. Rogers. I do not like what I am seeing here." Ms. Gravel left. Steve didn't like the sound of that. Whatever she thought was going on in the apartment wasn't true. Bucky was well cared for everyday. Sometimes, Steve did doubt that he wasn't meeting Bucky's needs but he would know if something was off about Bucky. Steve really needed to talk to his neighbors.

&

The next day wasn't as good as yesterday. Bucky was on edge and it made Steve nervous. That lady seemed serious when she said she would be back. Steve called Sam about the situation and he said that he wouldn't worry too much about it some social workers just say those things to scare people. But still things just felt off today.

Then there was a knock.

Steve opened the door. It was Ms. Gravel, two police officers and two big men in white.

"What's going on?" Asked Steve.

"Where is Mr. Barnes?"

"Why? What are you doing?"

"That man needs professional care. Step aside." Ms. Gravel forced her way in again. She was lucky that Steve was taught not to put his hands on a woman. She went to Bucky, who was vibrating with fear.

"Come with us, you will be safe." Bucky backed into the couch corner and growled at them.

"You are not taking him away from me." A police officer grabbed his hand. The two men in white came and got Bucky up from the couch. 

"Daddy?"

"Stop, you don't know what he's capable of. He will bite you."

"He will be taken care of properly." Said Ms. Gravel. Bucky bit both the men in white a few times, they wouldn't let go. Then they put a clear mask over his face.

"DADDY!" Bucky yelled. They strapped Bucky to the gurney, Steve got out of the police officers grip, but they tased him. Steve went down, things only escalated from there. He didn't want to hurt the officers, but he wasn't about to let them take Bucky away.

"Stop, please. You can't handle him." Bucky was screaming and crying. Harley was barking from under the table, it was all too much.

"We will see you in court." Ms. Gravel, the officers, the men in white with Bucky left. Steve could still hear Bucky screaming. He tried to get up, but the tasers that were in his back were still hurting.

"Bucky, I'm sorry." Harley came to Steve and licked his face. This was terrible, if Bucky switched over everyone at the facility was in danger.

&

Steve woke up to a cold towel on his head and two people talking. It took a second for everything to comeback to him. Why was he tased? Why did officers come to his home? Then he remembered.

"BUCKY!" He yelled.

"Easy Steve." Said Sam.

"No, I have to get him, they'll hurt him or he'll hurt them. We have to go."

"Steve, deep breaths man. Natasha is already on the phone with Human Services."

"They shouldn't have taken him, I wasn't hurting him."

"I know." Steve sighed. Bucky was probably suffering a major meltdown, he didn't have any of his grounding items.

Harley looked lost without him, his tablet, paci, milk, all his stuffed animals and his chewing necklace lay forgotten on his blankie. This wasn't right. Steve suddenly felt angry. He was angry with himself, but more angry with his neighbors.

"Okay, thank you. They will give Bucky back if you find a better place to live." Said Natasha hanging up.

"Where? He's comfortable here."

"Stark tower. Tony can give you guys a floor of your own and nobody will complain."

"That lady said something about court."

"Don't worry, Sam and I will go and argue about pretty much everything they did wrong. And since Brock knows about Bucky and Hydra we'll bring him."

"Bucky's going to hurt someone. He doesn't know where he is and he can't ground himself."

"If he does, then that is their fault. If anything, they most likely sedated him and put him in a padded cell. But Bucky's metabolism will burn through normal sedation." Said Nat. Then there was a knock, Sam opened it and it was Brock.

"So give me a reason not to go kill everyone who stepped foot in here or your neighbors?" Rumlow was pissed.

"You're still on probation and I have a feeling you do not want sleep in a cold cell again." Said Natasha.

"For the pain they caused my boy, I might considerate it."

"You weren't even here." Said Steve.

"I know but I can imagine what happened, I can tell it was messed up."

"It was. He kept screaming for me and I couldn't get reach him."

"Yeah, they were lucky he didn't switch over." Said Sam.

"They were too lucky, so which neighbor complained about him?" Said Rumlow crossing his arms.

"Brock, not right now. We just need to get to Bucky before he switches over."

"I guess I need to start packing our stuff." Said Steve.

"I'll go buy some boxes when we're done at court. Let's go." Said Sam. Steve didn't bother to change his clothes, he was still hurting internally from losing Bucky.

When they arrived to the court house, Steve couldn't look at the judge in the face. He wasn't guilty of anything, that was what Sam kept telling him. But Steve could argue that he let his best friend be captured and tortured for over seventy years, so there was some guilt.

"Mr. Rogers, I have asked you a question." Said the Judge.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"Does Mr. Barnes scream everyday?"

"Not really everyday. Only when he wants something or he's frustrated."

"A complaint I have from one of neighbors is constant screaming and this was last week."

"Bucky had a bad day last week. He is also prone to just screaming out his frustration because he doesn't know how to talk properly."

"Right, it says he is mentally regressed to being a two year old. Has he gone through treatment?"

"Your honor, no medication on this world would fix what those monsters did to Bucky's brain. Bucky has therapy two-three times a week depending on his mood. And even with therapy, it's only healing very little of the trauma."

"Okay, human services has managed to get pictures of his body. Can you explain this?" The judge held up pictures of Bucky's scarred body. His ribs were prominent and but he still looked too fit for what he's been through.

"I got this one. Your honor, I have medical documentation and photographs of his time during Hydra and I have medical documentation from Dr. Bruce Banner from when he was able to perform a examination on Bucky." Said Natasha. She gave the papers to the judge. He looked at all the papers then he frowned.

"How was he fed during his past?"

"Intravenously or through a nose tube that went to his stomach. I was able to get him to drink a lot of fluids with electrolytes to keep up his strength. Then I turned him over to Rogers." Said Rumlow.

"He still cannot eat heavy solid foods. He can eat eggs and rice, that's his favorite. But Bucky has not learn how to chew, so I try to make foods that he won't choke on." Said Steve.

"And it says here, he was 235 pounds with Hydra and now he's 169 pounds, that's a lot weight lost."

"A lot of that was just pure muscle that Hydra forced onto him. But he's as healthy as he's probably going to get." Said Steve.

"I see, and how does the plaintiff argue this?"

"Your honor, he is surrounded by elderly who are concerned for his well-being. And his apartment is a mess. That man has not been properly socialized and I doubt that Mr. Rogers has found a program for him to learn anything, when he, himself is also behind. I do not believe that man is capable of handling him." Said Ms. Gravel. Some of that made sense. Steve didn't know much about the world around him, he could only defend it. But Steve wasn't about to let this woman think she know everything.

"You try caring for a man who has been a prisoner of war for over seventy years of his life. And add to the fact that he is permanently mentally regressed to being a toddler, now who else in the world has gone through that?" Steve was trying desperately not yell at her, but with all the emotions that have been going on. He can't hold it down anymore. "He's the only person in this world who was gone through such a thing. I have resigned myself to being his parental figure for what will probably be the rest of his life and I am perfectly happy with it. But you took him away from me, what monster would take a disabled person who was screaming for his parent away?"

"Order, Mr. Rogers."

"Your honor, he was screaming for me. He has nothing to ground himself. Not his service dog, his pacifier, his blanket, his stuffed animals and his chewing necklace. Has he even been changed?"

"He was being uncooperative."

"Because strangers are trying to undress him and he probably feels like he's back in Hydra's prison."

"Order, Mr. Rogers now. I will rule that Ms. Gravel did act wrong in taking Mr. Barnes without further evaluation. But I will ask that you find another place to live."

"I have found a place and he will be able to make as much noise as he wants without complaints." 

"Good and has he been put in a rehab program at all?"

"Bucky's therapist sister is a school teacher and she is willing to start teaching him after his third birthday, but I have to get him potty trained first."

"Good. I hereby order that Bucky Barnes be released back into Steve Rogers care by the end of the day and you have the end of the week to move into your place." The judge hit his gavel. Steve sighed a deep relief, he was going to get Bucky back. He would be able to move away from his noisy neighbors and wouldn't have to worry about this again.

"Let's get packing. I'll have Stark send a truck." Said Nat and they left the court. Steve and Sam quickly bought moving boxes and started to take stuff down in the apartment.

"Leave out his blanket, pacifier and his toys. I have a feeling he will need them when we see him." Said Steve. Steve decided to leave the furniture, since Stark already has each floor in his tower decked out. It didn't take them long to remove all of his things, Steve felt a little sad leaving it behind. But at this point, it wasn't worth losing Bucky again.

"Mr. Rogers." It was one of his elderly neighbors below him.

"Hello, Mr. Franklin."

"You are leaving, what a shame. I don't like those people next you, shame on them for calling those people. I don't have see to know that you take good care of that man."

"It was bound to happen. Bucky is loud when he want things and when he's fustrated. Not everyone can handle that."

"I'm loud when I want things and I don't see my wife reporting me to anyone. I've been with that woman for fifty-nine years and she has dealt with my screaming. I don't see why it was problem with them. I hope you and Bucky go to a nice place."

"Thank you, Mr. Franklin." The elderly man left. Rumlow glared at the man.

"So it's the people next to you I need to punch, I'm willing to do it."

"Just go put that box in the truck." Said Sam. Rumlow mumbled under his breath and carried the box out. Steve sighed when he taped up the last box. So many memories, so many meltdowns. But at least if they were in the tower, medical and other stuff were only a walk away. Steve got Bucky's bookbag and Harley's harness and closed the door behind him. He gave his keys to his landlord, who gave him a hug and apologized that he couldn't do more. Steve told him it was okay, this was all bound to happen and he will tell Bucky that he's going to miss him.

They would probably never see these apartments ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take long for them to unpack their stuff in the tower. Tony gave a warm Tony welcome and showed him how to operate Jarvis and other fancy technology he put on the floor. Steve wouldn't remember half of that, but it was a nice upgrade. Harley seemed to be adjusting nicely, but she was missing her human. Natasha got a phone call later saying that they needed to come get Bucky quickly. 

The mental facility wasn't far from the tower so it didn't take long for them to arrive, also Steve was urging Sam to drive faster. Steve was first to arrive at the counter and demanded to have Bucky back. The lady tensed when he said Bucky's name and told him that Bucky would be out in a few minutes.

It was the longest few minutes of his life. Then they came out with Bucky, Steve was expecting him to jump in his arms and cry. That wasn't what he got.

Bucky was trembling with fear. There was two doctors holding him up on his feet. His flesh arm was wrapped up, most likely from his biting. His legs had small cuts and bruises. 

Steve was shocked more than everyone else. How could they do this to him? Steve went to Bucky and touched his face. Bucky went for a bite, he was traumatized.

"Hey, it's daddy. You're okay, you're safe." Bucky relaxed under his touch and slowly began to recognize his scent.

"D-d-d-a-dd-y-y?"

"It's me, you're okay." Steve inspected him further. He hadn't been changed or fed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get him to Bruce." Said Natasha. Steve nodded and picked up Bucky. He knew Bucky would be difficult for these people to handle, but he wasn't expecting Bucky to be so shaken up and abused. Steve's boiling rage was mixing in with protective rage. He was pretty sure Rumlow and Natasha were in the same boat as him. But for now, all he could do was tell Bucky that he was sorry and that he loved him.

When they arrived to the tower, Bruce had to continuously stop and take deep breaths as he went over Bucky's condition. He didn't deserve this.

"Okay, he's dehydrated and hungry. A little rash from not being changed. He was biting his arm pretty hard, he should heal soon. These bruises on his legs are from restraints, they will also heal. I recommend he gets some good rest if he can, I know he's exhausted." Bruce changed the IV bag and left to do more breathing exercises. Steve was able to change Bucky and get a rash cream for his area. Bucky wouldn't let Steve go, he always had a grip on his arm or shirt. He screamed at Bruce when he first touched him. 

"I found it." Said Rumlow. Steve asked Rumlow if he could go find Bucky's favorite lamb onesie with the ears. It was the softest one and would be easy on his cuts and bruises. 

"There you go. My little lamb. Do you want something to eat?" Asked Steve. Bucky didn't respond. But he started to shake more. Natasha touched his ear, Bucky started to growl but looked at her.

"I know you're still scared but can you try some applesauce?" Said Nat. Bucky wasn't sure about it until his stomach growled.

"Papa?"

"You want me to feed you?" Asked Rumlow.

Bucky nodded.

"Okay, I can do that. Come here." It was probably for the better that Rumlow took Bucky for a while, Steve's legs were beginning to cramp up.

"So I can call Pepper, tell her there we need a strong lawyer." Said Natasha.

"No, I don't want anymore legal action. Bucky has been through enough." Steve stretched and watched Rumlow feed Bucky applesauce. He was slowly calming down, but he kept looking to Steve, like he was making sure he wouldn't leave.

"But Steve, stuff like this can't be ignored. This could have been handled so much better if that woman would have asked more questions." Said Sam.

"I agree with you completely, but right now I just can't focus on that. Bucky needs me and I still have to tell him that we live here now."

"Alright, Bruce was able to get pictures and document his condition, so whenever you're ready, let us know." Natasha and Sam left. Steve sighed and sat next to Rumlow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Bucky laid his head on Rumlow's shoulder.

"He threw up a little of the applesauce because he was eating so fast."

"He hasn't eaten all day."

"Daddy, home."

"Baby, this is our new home." Bucky looked around the lab.

"Oh no, not the lab. Uncle Tony gave us a floor in his tower. We'll be living up there."

"Why?"

"Our neighbors don't like us being loud, so we had to leave." Rumlow huffed at that. He would punch an elderly person if he needed to. Bucky was comfortable in that home, so what he was loud? Have they never raised a child?

"Doggy?"

"Harley will always stay with us." Bucky touched Harley's head. Steve stroked his hair, Bucky leaned into his touch.

"How about we head to bed?" Bucky nodded, but he wouldn't let go of Rumlow.

"Bucky, he has to go home too."

"Stay." Steve didn't like hearing Bucky sound so scared. He's been through a lot in the past few hours. So if he wanted Rumlow to stay for a while, then he would.

"Just for tonight and a little in the morning." Said Rumlow. Bucky let Steve pick him up, but still held Rumlow's hand. Tony, luckily, had a bed big enough for four people. The floor was huge to Bucky, their old bedroom would fit in the dining room. Steve warmed up some milk but couldn't find Bucky's bottle. And he didn't feel like searching through bags and boxes.

He got a small cup and held it for Bucky. Once he finished, Steve put him in bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Rumlow wasn't going to sleep and Steve wasn't going to either.

"Where are you going?" Whispered Rumlow.

"To the gym. I've been trying to keep my anger down all night for him and now it's becoming too much." Rumlow nodded. Steve kissed Bucky's head then left. He went to the gym and got a heavy punching bag. Steve didn't feel like wrapping his hands, he wanted to feel pain.

After four destroyed bags and bloody knuckles later, Steve had to stop and calm down. It felt good to get all his wrath out, but now he felt sad. All of this could have been avoided if more questions had been asked. And that made him angry again so he picked up another bag.

"I would put that down, Rogers." Said Nat standing in the door way.

"This is all my fault."

"Steve, you have no reason to be angry at yourself. They should have left Bucky alone and if they were really concerned about him, they would have brought you in for questioning and asking us about you guys. None of this was your fault."

"You sound like Peggy. She said something like that when he fell."

"Because it's true. Don't blame yourself. Bucky's here. Tired and a little bruised up but with some time, he'll relax and settle in." Steve sat on the bench, Nat sat next to him and touched his hands.

"Do you think I'm taking good care of Bucky?"

"Steve, after seeing the progress he's been making I would have never thought this was the same person we fought on the bridge. You are a big factor in his life and I'm pretty sure he plays a big part in yours. You two make each other so happy. Sure Bucky isn't the same as before. But you know it's him. He loves you for everything that you do for him." Steve smiled at her, Bucky has been making strides since he first arrived and it was because of him.

" _Captain Rogers, Agent Rumlow has requested you back to the bedroom because Mr. Barnes is in distress_." Said Jarvis.

"Most likely a nightmare. Thank you, Nat." Steve quickly went upstairs, there was no screaming but he could hear Rumlow. He opened the door to see Bucky in a corner growling at Rumlow.

"He had a nightmare, he bit my hand hard. I just can't get him to calm down."

"I'll deal with him, go clean your hand." Rumlow left. Steve picked up Bucky's lamb and blanket, he crouched in front of him slowly. He could hear Bucky mumbling Russian.

"Bucky? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Said Steve softly. Bucky flinched at his voice then looked at him.

"Hurts. Hurts."

"What hurts?" Bucky hit his head, Steve tried to stop but Bucky growled at him.

"It's okay. I think you had a nightmare, pal. Everything is okay, do you want to tell daddy about it?"

"Daddy leave Bucky." Steve felt his heart crack, he knew this was coming. But hearing it from him made things worse. "No come back." Now his heart was shattered.

"Sweet boy, I will always come back to you. I'm so sorry they took you away from me, but it will never happen again. We're safe here, I promise."

"No take Bucky?"

"No one is going to take you away from me. I won't let anyone do that." Bucky looked at Steve, then crawled into his arms. Steve sighed and held him tightly. He knew Bucky would probably start having nightmares after tonight, the only thing he could do is tell Bucky that he wouldn't let it happen again.

After Bucky calmed down, he refused to sleep again and Steve wasn't going to force him to take a sleep aid. So they stayed up all night watching movies, Steve massaged Bucky's flesh arm. It was healing but Bucky kept trying to bite himself. So in order to occupy him, Steve walked him around the floor to get him used to everything. Then they reached a door.

"Jarvis, what is this room?"

" _Mr. Stark has requested this room remain a surprise until morning_." 

"Okay, can we get a hint?"

" _On my behalf, I will tell you it is for Mr. Barnes_." Said Jarvis. Now Steve was more eager to know what the room was, he looked at his phone. It was close to 4 and Stark was usual up by now. But they could wait a few more hours.

After a while, Bucky and Steve managed to sneak a few hours of sleep in. When they woke up, Bucky was still showing signs of being very nervous. Every time Steve stepped away from him for a second, Bucky whined. His separation anxiety was worse now and it was going to be tough to break. After breakfast and walking Harley, they came back to their floor seeing Tony, Nat, Sam and Rumlow waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Asked Steve.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed the locked room. And I'm just as excited as you to open it." Said Tony.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, it's so cool. To the room." Everyone followed Tony. They got to the room, Tony was bouncing with excitement.

"Alright, we know it's been a hard weekend for you guys, especially for Bucky. So we, mainly I, made something special. Jarvis, unlock the door." There was a click. 

"Open the door, Buck." Said Sam. Bucky looked at Steve then opened the door. Bucky's eyes lit up. 

It was a sensory room. There was a bubble tube in the corner and string lights hanging from the ceiling. There was toys, a lot of sensory toys. There was lights projected on the wall. On one side of the wall, it said Bucky's play room.

"Play?" He looked at Steve, who was still in a bit of shock but nodded. Bucky picked up a light ball then moved to the bubble tube.

"You guys did this?" Said Steve.

"Yeah, we originally were going to reveal this on his birthday, but since he's had such a traumatic weekend we thought it was a good time to reveal it now." Said Nat.

"But do trust I will be building him something better than this." Said Tony.

"I don't think anything could get better than this for him. Thank you." Said Steve. Bucky was having a blast, Steve could tell the bubble tube was already becoming his favorite.

"He's probably going to want to be in this room a lot." Said Steve.

"You should let him." Said Rumlow.

"No, I'll figure that part out. But he's not going to be in here 24/7."

"How about during hard parts of the day, like bed time? I know getting him to sleep is hard especially now. But don't reinforce that he can be in this for more than needed." Said Nat.

"Tantrums too?" Asked Steve.

"Maybe not so much tantrums, because if he has a tantrum because he doesn't want to leave the room, leaving him in here isn't going to help. Meltdowns and aftermaths of seizures are a good reason to be in here, helps grounding." Said Sam. Steve nodded. This room was going to help a ton with grounding now. Bucky sat on a beanbag chair with a bunch of string lights coming from the middle, the lights slowly changed colors. Perfect for not triggering seizures.

"Hey, are you having so much fun?" Asked Steve sitting by him.

"Mine." Said Bucky pointing to his name.

"It is yours, though daddy may need to sneak in here sometimes." Bucky played with the lights a little more. He loved this room, he never wants to leave. "Buck, as much as I know you already love this room, it's nap time." Oh no.

Bucky shook his head. Steve knew this was coming, he just hoped he could avoid a tantrum.

"Stay, please?"

"You are not sleeping in here, come on." Bucky wasn't moving. Steve looked at the others who just shrugged. He sighed then picked him up. Bucky started to cry and hit Steve's shoulder. "Bucky, stop hitting me."

"Stay."

"You'll be back here soon, I just need you to take a nap."

"No." Once they got out the room, Jarvis locked it. Bucky tried the handle many times before looking at Steve with the saddest puppy dog eyes he's ever seen, Steve looked away. Bucky knew that look could always get what he wanted.

"No matter how much you do that the answer is still no. Say thank you to them." Bucky frowned again but did say thank you to them, Steve brought him in the bedroom and changed him. Once he got Bucky settled in, when he made motions towards the door Bucky started to whine.

"I'll leave the door open." Bucky struggled out of his blankets and held Steve's hand. "Buck, please. I'll just be in other room."

"Take Bucky away." Said Bucky. Steve smiled sadly.

"I'll sleep with you, just for today." The others nodded and left. Steve tucked Bucky back into bed and got comfortable. Bucky didn't fall asleep right away, usual he could. It was like something in Bucky's mind was telling if he went to sleep, Steve would disappear. Steve massaged Bucky wrist to calm him a little more to sleep. Amazingly, it was working. After twenty minutes, Bucky was asleep.

After Bucky managed to get an hour in, his first instinct was to go to the room. But Steve told him no and needed to get him to understand that he couldn't stay in the room all day. When Sam and Nat came to check on them, Bucky was figuring out the floor. Exploring everything. This reminded Steve when Bucky first arrived. This also made Steve very nervous. What if Bucky opened the balcony door? What if he figures out how to use Jarvis?

"Steve, I can see the parental concern come out, what's going on?" Asked Nat.

"Maybe I missed Tony saying this, but what if he gets that door open?" They were on the 30th floor. If Bucky opened the door here, he would be in trouble.

"Jarvis has control over everything." Said Sam.

"And what if he learns to operate him? He's a fast learner."

" _If I can ease your worry, Captain Rogers. I will keep all necessary doors and windows locked per your request until you are ready to give Mr. Barnes some control_."

"Okay, what if Bucky hits the glass?"

" _All glass is tempered and bullet proof_." 

"Has Bucky hit glass before?" Asked Sam.

"No. But I'm worried that he's going to start doing test runs."

"Well if Bucky does what he did to Sam's car, we'll reinforce the glass." Said Nat.

"Speaking of that, hey Bucky we need to settle something." Said Sam going to Bucky.

"Are you at ease now?" Said Nat. Steve nodded and looked at his new place, he would have to child lock a few things and put away a few of the glass décor, but this was fine. Bucky was happy and had more room to grow. They still had a few things to unpack and get Bucky readjusted to everything. Potty training was still a work in progress, moving was probably a step back but they would be okay.

Well maybe not Sam, who Bucky had pinned to the ground.

"I surrender, get up." Bucky shook his head and laughed. Sam tried to get him up, but Bucky was laying all 169 pounds on him.

"Dude, how can you weigh less than me but still overpower me?"

"Better."

"You're better than me? Oh, kid you're so lucky I won't fight a two year old."

"Sam, old."

"Old? Okay round two, you old timer." Bucky wasn't moving, despite Sam tickling his stomach. Steve laughed at them.

"We're going to be okay." Said Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make anyone cry. Forgive me if I did. Things gets better, I promise.
> 
> Request are open.💙


End file.
